


Interrupted by Fireworks

by adiosnonino (chanporado)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, this is so soft wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanporado/pseuds/adiosnonino
Summary: I know you said we weren’t gonna do anything for Valentine’s Day, but you had to go to bed, leaving me for five hours with nothing to do. So, I have made this video, because I love you, and I’ve never had Valentine’s Day with anyone before. So, this is me saying, “I love you.” Plus, you got me loads of awesome birthday presents and I wanted to repay you, somehow, because it was the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me.





	Interrupted by Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> i lost count with how many times i tried to post this ugh
> 
> unbeta-ed as usual

Yukhei sets up the camera. Was he nervous? Yes. Was he about to do something stupid? Hell yeah! He took advantage of Jungwoo’s absence to record. In between now and when Renjun wakes up on the other side of the world, the video would be finished. It wasn’t the best he could come up with but it’s the only way he could get his message across.

 

With shaky hands, he pressed record.

 

“H-Hey Renjun…” He smiled weakly at the camera. His voice was wobbly, lacking its usual confidence “I’m probably asleep while you’re watching this. Do you remember…”

* * *

 

_ Do you remember the first time we met? We were back in China then. I was a highschool freshman, scared and alone. My Mandarin was subpar back then because I moved two months ago from Hong Kong. _

 

_ I remember seeing you studying in the library. You looked so beautiful back there. The light falling behind you made you look angelic. Getting poetic are we? But that’s not the point. _

 

_ From that day on, I committed myself in learning Mandarin faster. I wanted to impress you. We’re not exactly lonely there, just two different worlds. You were the school’s shining artist, gifted in both art and music. You were a bit popular among the girls but I was curious why you always turned them down.  _

 

_ The first time you actually met me was, coincidentally, in the library too. You couldn’t reach the book you wanted. You were really that tiny back then. I already prepared my grave for the chokehold you’ll be giving me when you get back here. You were also so cute I had to hold myself back from squealing loudly.. No Junnie you don’t look pitiful there. _

 

_ So I gathered up all the courage I had and reached that book. That was the first of the many things I reached for you. _

 

_ Books. That one snack that seemed to be on high shelf all the time. The moomin plushie that you bought on impulse. The cereal box whenever you stayed over my place. Art supplies. The EXO album that Yangyang put up there just to spite you. _

 

_ Since then, we grew closer. We became Renjun and Yukhei. Yukhei and Renjun. If people are looking for you, they’ll look for me. If they are looking for me, they’ll find out.  _

 

_ You tutored me in History. In return, I helped you with Math. You saved my phone number as “nerd runner” and you’re “tiny artist”. I changed it to “sunshine” when we got together in our senior year but you didn’t change mine, only adding a lot of hearts on it. _

_ Do you remember when we both won scholarships to a university in Korea? You were jumping around so much the teacher had to tell you off. I remember that you were so nervous with the painting you submitted. Junnie, even if you draw a stickman, you’d still be the most wonderful artist I met. _

 

_ The painting still hangs by the engineering department. Everytime I pass by it, I remember why you choose that subject. _

 

_ Do you remember Junnie? It was the most memorable night of my life. _

* * *

 

“Come on Xuxi please? Just this once?” He pouted, tugging on his arm. How could he resist a cute boy begging to go on a ride with him? “Please?”

 

“Fine,” He gave in to his demand. “Don’t blame me if the ride suddenly stops.” Renjun laughs, dragging his boyfriend towards the line.

 

Yukhei would be lying if he wasn’t completely whipped for his boyfriend at this point.

 

The line for the ride wasn’t long and soon, they were in a car. They watched as the carnival below them grew smaller, the place getting quieter until they nearly reached the top. He never thought he’s see Renjun like this, with all the colored lights below them. He looked so ethereal, almost unreal. Just like the masterpieces Renjun would create.

 

He was a sunflower drawn to the sun, basking in all its glory.

 

His gaze went down to Renjun’s lips. Would they feel as soft as he imagined? How would it compare against his own?

 

Would fireworks compare to this?

 

_ It was so magical Junnie. The whole world lit up and raised us to the skies. That was so cliche but honestly? We’re suckers for cliches. _

 

“May I?” He asks, his voice barely above a whisper. A faint blush rose up Renjun’s cheeks when he nodded. His heart pounded madly against his chest as he slowly leaned in, closing the gap in between them.

 

It was short but Yukhei poured all of his feelings in span of few seconds. The kiss was nothing like the ferris wheel kisses in movies but it was something. From that day on, something in between them changed.

* * *

 

_ College was a whole new world for us. We didn’t live together as the art scholars lived opposite of the student athletes. But we made it a point to see each other once a week. We hung out so much our roommates would just let us in. I’m even on nickname terms with Hyuck now. _

 

_ It doesn’t mean our path was easy. Because I was a student athlete with grades to boot, many people came flocking to me. Girls and boys often tried to flirt with me. You would come marching at them and dragging me away by arm. At first, I thought it was funny. But you got mad at me and we started arguing.  _

 

_ Do you still remember the longest week in our lives? It wasn’t easy because our friend groups became so interwined. You would ignore me in favor of Jaemin or Jeno. In turn, I would be with Jungwoo-hyung instead. _

 

_ It was painful and I thought it was about to be over. But at the end of that week, you gave up with the cold shoulder and ran back into my arms. God I thought I lost you forever Junnie. I was so scared and I didn’t know what to do. The hyungs comforted me and kept telling me that you loved me too much to let you go.  _

 

_ Huang Renjun I love you so much. _

* * *

 

Yukhei stood outside the art students’s dormitory. He wasn’t sure what to expect after Renjun texted him to get there. Were they breaking up? Maybe he should have the moment Na Jaemin entered the picture.

 

Stupid Na Jaemin and his ability to make Renjun laugh easily. It took Yukhei weeks before Renjun finally stopped being salty around him after he teased him about his height on the first time they met. But Jaemin already got him wrapped around his finger.

 

Everytime those touches lingers, the green-eyed monster would awaken. Ripping Jaemin’s arms off would sound like a good idea but there isn’t anything he could do about it. All he did was stare from a distance.

 

With each passing moment, he began to miss him more and more. Yukhei never realized how much Renjun filled up his world until he was gone. Renjun was a bright splash of color, truly lighting up the world. If the world would remain black and white forever, then so be it. 

 

He heard footsteps from behind and a soft “Xuxi?”. He swears he never turned his head around so fast he almost got a whiplash “Junnie?”

 

Renjun ran and tackled him in a hug “I’m sorry I was so jealous and became an asshole to you.” He sobbed. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes as he soothed the younger “Jun it’s okay. We’re okay.” Yukhei whispered, using his free hand to card his fingers through his hair.

 

They’re okay. They’ll always be okay.

* * *

 

_ You left too soon though. The following day, you left for England to compete in an art competition. I hope you do well there! _

 

_ Skype calls aren’t enough. I miss your warmth. You’re like a little pocket of sunshine condensed in one person. Truly the light of the world indeed. _

 

_ Come back soon. I miss you.  _

 

_Happy Valentines Day Renjun. I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are always appreciated


End file.
